I'm For You
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Ketika Changmin berkata kalau ia mencintai Siwon, apa yang akan Yunho -kekasih Changmin- lakukan? HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) Fanfiction. Collaboration fic with Rischa Changminnie. HOMIN Shipper, silahkan baca dan nikmati ff ini.. cz this ff dedicated for you all..


.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **collaboration with** Rischa_Changminnie proudly **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"I'm For You"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's yang berserakan!

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajah itu, hanya senyum manis yang kini terlihat di wajahnya. Seolah apa yang di dengarnya itu hanyalah angin lalu. Changmin semakin merasa bersalah, ia meremas botol minumannya dengan kuat, sekuat perasaan bersalahnya pada orang yang kini hanya tersenyum padanya.

Namun belum juga terdengar suara dari Yunho. Lelaki itu masih menatap Changmin dengan senyum. Senyum yang entah bagaimana malah membuat hati Changmin makin di kungkung rasa bersalah.

"Hyung, katakan sesuatu!" Changmin memelas

"Kamu mau hyung berkata apa Changminnie?" tanya Yunho lembut sambil membelai pipi Changmin.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas berat, "Katakan apa aja hyung! Hyung harusnya marah padaku! Hyung harusnya memaki-makiku sepuas hatimu! Atau Hyung bisa memukulku! Aku tahu kalau aku yang bersalah disini!" Changmin menghentakkan kakinya dengan gemas.

"Sst... jangan begitu Changminnie, jelek ah!" goda Yunho yang tak terpengaruh oleh rengekan Changmin.

"Biarin!" kata Changmin ngambek.

Yunho akhirnya menghela nafas melihat Changmin yang kini malah ngambek padanya. Soal ucapan Changmin tadi...

"Oke, sekarang dengar, kau yakin kau itu sedang jatuh cinta? Benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Hmm... maksud hyung, bukan hanya sekedar cinta lokasi?"

Changmin menghela nafas, ia mencoba mencari kejujuran di mata Yunho. Dan pada sepasang mata itu, ia merasa jantungnya ditusuk dengan kuat saat melihat kejujuran dan ketulusan yang sarat. Rasa bersalah kian menjalar dihati Changmin kala ia juga melihat pancaran cinta di sana. Alangkah jahatnya ia menyakiti hati pria sebaik Yunho...

Tapi bayangan Siwon menari-nari menarik hatinya...

Seandainya saja Yunho mempunyai kegiatan yang sama dengannya... Seandainya Yunho bisa selalu berada di sampingnya... Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Mereka mempunyai kegiatan yang berbeda. Yunho adalah pemilik perusahaan , tentu saja hal ini membuat Yunho sangat sibuk untuk mengatur perusahaannya. Dari pagi hingga malam lelaki itu selalu sibuk bekerja. Mengurus dan mengecek segala hal di perusahaan utama dan perusahaan-perusahaan cabang yang tersebar di seluruh Korea. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Changmin adalah penyanyi terkenal dari SM Ent, agensi terbesar di korea. Bepergian dari satu kota ke kota lain, atau bahkan ke negara-negara lain dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari adalah hal biasa baginya. Hal ini lah yang membuat mereka sangat sulit untuk sekedar bertemu.

Sementara Siwon? Siwon selalu mempunyai kesempatan lebih, kegiatan yang mereka selalu mereka lakukan selalu sama beberapa minggu terakhir. Changmin dan Siwon sering bersama akhir-akhir ini di karenakan suatu pekerjaan. Changmin sedang membuat video klip untuk single terbarunya yang berjudul 'Confession' , dan yang menjadi model video klipnya adalah Siwon. Mempunyai kesempatan yang lebih dan memiliki kegiatan yang selalu sama dengan Changmin, disitulah akhirnya benih-benih cinta tumbuh.

Dan bila sekarang ada getar-getar aneh di hati Changmin, siapa yang harus di salahkan. Awalnya Changmin ingin menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat di hatinya. Tapi rasa bersalah itu selalu mengusiknya. Changmin tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa bersalahnya pada Yunho, satu-satunya lelaki yang selama 5 tahun ini mengisi hari-harinya. Yunho pasti kecewa bila tahu cintanya mulai di khianati.

Pilihan terbaik untuk Changmin adalah jujur, mengakui kalo di hatinya mulai ada nama lain selain Yunho. Tapi Changmin juga tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho. Ia ingin bersama dengan Siwon—orang yang mulai mengisi hatinya— , tapi ia tak mau melepaskan Yunho—cintanya, kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya selama lima tahun ini. Katakanlah dia egois. Atau apapun terserah. Tapi Changmin tak perduli karena ini berhubungan dengan Yunho, Jung Yunho-NYA. Miliknya.

"Chagiya, kau melamun..." Yunho membelai pipi changmin. Changmin tersipu, wajahnya merona. Selalu seperti ini. Walau mereka sudah bersama selama lima tahun, namun hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dari Yunho, selalu bisa menarik reaksi seperti ini darinya. Ia tahu kalau pria di depannya ini masih menggenggam lebih dari separuh hati dan jiwanya...

Dan itu membuatnya semakin tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Hyung... maaf... maafkan aku..." pinta Changmin dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Sungguh, bukan inginnya untuk memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Siwon. Bukan inginnya untuk mengkhianati Yunho. Sama sekali bukan keinginannya kalau kini hatinya, yang selama ini hanya untuk Yunho, mulai menyisihkan tempat bagi Siwon... "..maafkan aku, hyung..."

"Shim Changmin." panggil Yunho.

Tubuh Changmin menegang seketika. Bila Yunho sudah memanggil dengan nama lengkapnya berarti Yunho serius atau marah. Marah kah Yunho padanya?

_'Tentu saja!'_ teriak setan di dalam hatinya_. 'Lelaki mana yang tak akan marah kalau kekasihnya berkata ia mencintai pria lain, bodoh?!'_

Changmin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat demi menghalau tangis yang mulai terbentuk. Disini ia yang bersalah, tak berhak jika ia menangis karena Yunho marah padanya...

"Kau yakin kau mencintainya, Changmin?"

Changmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya ia menutup telinganya, tak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, karena ia tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu...

Rasanya Changmin ingin berteriak 'Tidak' , agar Yunho tidak sakit hati. Tapi ia mengetahui hatinya sendiri, dan ia tak ingin berbohong lagi pada kekasihnya itu.

Dengan sadar Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Dan kini ia makin tertunduk. Tak berani dan tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu baiklah…."

**Degg!**

Saat itu juga perasaan takut lagsung datang dengan tiba-tiba, menghimpit di dada changmin.

_'Tidak...' _

Ia takut kehilangan Yunho...

_'Tidak...!' _

Kehilangan hari-hari manis yang selama ini di miliki bersama Yunho..

_'Tidak..!' _

Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau Yunho pergi dari hidupnya!

Changmin mulai terisak.

"Please... h-_hiks_... jangan pergi, hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku... h-_hiks_... kumohon hyung..." isak Changmin yang tak kuasa lagi menahan butir-butir bening yang dari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "...jangan pergi, hyung..."

"Ssst… tak ada yang bakal pergi Changmin, semua akan tetap seperti dulu." ucap Yunho sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Changmin.

"M-maksud hyung?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

Yunho tersenyum bijaksana, meski bisa Changmin lihat ada rasa sakit yang tertoreh di sepasang mata indah itu. "Kuberi waktu 2 minggu untuk menguji perasaanmu. Kau boleh berpacaran dengan hmm… pria itu."

Changmin membulatkan matanya dengan kaget. Air matanya langsung berhenti mengalir karena perasaan kaget yang ia alami.

Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang ia dengar? Yunho tidak memutuskannya, dan malah mengizinkannya berpacaran juga dengan Siwon?

"H-hyung serius? A-apa hyung tak marah? Tidak sakit hati?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja hyung sakit hati, baby. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati bila kekasihnya mencintai orang lain." sahut Yunho datar, yang membuat hati Changmin kembali tercubit sakit.

Namun kemudian Yunho tersenyum bijak. "Tapi satu hal yang hyung hargai, yaitu kejujuranmu. Kamu kan tahu kalau hyung selalu menghargai kejujuran. Sesakit apapun kejujuran itu. Karena itu, hyung memberimu satu kesempatan. Pergunakan kesempatan ini baik-baik. Dalam dua minggu ini, tentukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada...lelaki itu."

"L-lalu, hyung bagaimana? ujar Changmin tak sabar.

"Kebetulan 2 minggu ini Hyung akan mengurus pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan di pulau Jeju. Banyak hal yang harus Hyung urus disana. Tapi Hyung akan usahakan untuk mnenghubungimu, bagaimana?"

Changmin tidak percaya, tapi memang inilah yang di dengarnya. Yunho tidak meninggalkan ataupun memutuskannya. Changmin menghambur ke pelukan Yunho dan mencium bibirnya. Yunho membalas pelukan changmin.

**.**

**.**

******HOMIN******

**.**

**.**

"Kau pria paling **BODOH**, paling **IDIOT** dan paling **TOLOL** yang pernah kukenal, Shim Changmin."

Raut amarah jelas tergambar di wajah Kyuhyun—sahabat Changmin— saat Changmin menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Yunho dan juga pengakuannya.

Changmin tahu semua orang pasti mengatakan dia kejam, tak berperasaan, keterlaluan atau apalah saat mendengar ceritanya. Tapi ia pikir, Kyuhyun tak akan bersikap begitu. Kyuhyun kan sahabatnya, harusnya ia mendukung dirinya.

"Aish! Jangan begitu dong, Kyu," rengek Changmin pada sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Min, kamu harusnya bersyukur mempunyai kekasih sebaik Yunho hyung! Selama kalian pacaran, apakah pernah dia menyakitimu? Dia selalu menuruti kemauanmu, Min. Apapun yang kau mau pasti di wujudkan dan di lakukannya, meski itu terlihat mustahil dengan segala kesibukan pekerjaannya. Tapi apa? Kau malah mengkhianatinya dan mengatakan kalau kau mencintai pria lain Min! Aigoo... Shim Changmin!" ungkap Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kalau saja Changmin bukan sahabatnya, bukan orang yang sanggup menandingi levelya bermain game, sudah pasti ia akan membunuh Changmin dan menguburkannya di tempat terpencil karena sudah menyakiti hati pria sebaik Yunho.

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. "Habis bagaimana lagi Kyuuu.."

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. "Memang apa sih yang kamu suka dari si Choi Siwon itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Aku suka perhatiannya Kyu. Siwon selalu punya waktu untuk memperhatikanku. Setiap hari, kalau kami tak bertemu, ia selalu menyempatkan diri meneleponku berjam-jam. Dan kalaupun kami bertemu, ia tetap saja mengirimiku pesan. Menanyakan aku sedang apa, sudah makan atau belum. Sementara Yunho hyung, dia sangat jarang memperhatikanku, dia terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Kalau bukan aku yang meneleponnya dulu, pernah dalam satu minggu ia tak mengabariku sama sekali."

"Aku tahu." Changmin langsung mengangkat tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun akan berbicara. "Aku tahu kami sama-sama sibuk, tapi setidaknya beri sedikit waktunya untukku. Minimal dalam sehari ia mengirimkan satuuuu saja pesan untukku pun tak apa, Kyu. Tapi hyung tak pernah..."

"Tapi kan itu memang pekerjannya Min. Mengurus perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak cabang bukan hal mudah, Min. Dan bukankah kamu juga sama sibuknya. Mungkin ia tak menlepon atau mengirimimu pesan karena ia takut mengganggumu. Berpikir lah realistis, Min." balas Kyuhyun.

"Aish sudah lah Kyu! Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik kita makan saja sekarang. Aku lapar." ucap chnagmin sambil mengambil sendok dan mulai melahap makannya,.

"Cih, dasar foodmonster. Terserahmu sajalah." cibir Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*******HOMIN*******

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu 2 minggu yang di janjikan Yunho tinggal seminggu lagi. Changmin mulai merasakan bosan terhadap Siwon. Bagaimana tidak bosan kalau Siwon selalu mengkritik cara berpakaiannya dan hal-hal remeh lainnya.

_'Min, aku nggak suka kamu pakai kaos gitu kalau keluar, kamu kan penyanyi terkenal. Seharusnya kamu pakai setelan kemeja dan jas, kamu kan semakin menawan...'_

..atau

_'Kamu nggak boleh pakai kaos v-neck, kamu juga nggak boleh pakai celana pendek. Jangan mempertontonkan tubuhmu sembarangan seperti pria murahan..'_

...atau

_'Changmin, jaga pola makanmu, jangan makan sebanyak itu supaya badan kamu tetap seksi...'_

...atau

_'Changmin kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengan dancermu, aku tak suka...'_

dan selalu

_'Changmin jangan begini…. Changmin jangan begitu… '_

Itulah sepenggal omelan-omelan Siwon untuk Changmin. Dan Changmin sungguh muak mendengar semua itu. Siwon benar-benar mengatur hidupnya.

Dulu saat dia bersama Yunho, Yunho selalu membebaskan pakaian apapun yang Changmin kenakan, selama ia tidak tampil naked di depan umum. Tidak protes pola makannya yang sangat besar, dan malah dengan senang hati menyuapi Changmin agar makan sebanyak mungkin karena yang penting bagi Yunho adalah kesehatannya. Dan yang paling penting, Yunho tak pernah melarangnya berteman dekat dengan orang lain.

_'Aku percaya padamu, Changminnie.'_

Changmin terngiang ucapan Yunho saat ia menanyakan kenapa Yunho tak pernah cemburu mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar mengenainya.

Ia muak.

Amat sangat muak dengan segala tingkah dan larangan-larangan tak logis Siwon padanya.

Ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat bebas. Tak suka di atur-atur dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal.

Dan waktu enam hari cukup untuk membuatnya meledak karena tak tahan dengan semua ini.

Hingga akhirnya, Changmin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Siwon.

Masih jelas teringat di memori Changmin, bagaimana terpukulnya Siwon saat kemarin di putuskannya. Cowok itu seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Changmin, kamu hanya bercanda kan chagy? Kau tak serius berkata ingin putus kan?" tanya Siwon gamang.

"Aniya Siwon. Aku serius. Kita harus berpisah. Aku rasa aku tak bisa menjadi seperti yang kamu inginkan. Lagipula, aku sudah tak nyaman dengan hubungan kita. Aku tak bisa mengubah diriku menjadi orang lain sesuai keinginanmu. Semua ini membuatku tersiksa Siwon. Jadi, lebih baik kita putus saja."

Siwon terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya pria bermarga Choi itu berlalu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dan Changmin hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Satu hari semenjak putus dengan Siwon, hanya rasa kecewa saja yang ia rasakan. Kecewa karena Siwon tak seperti yang ia kira.

Dan... cuma itu saja.

Tak ada rasa sedih, sakit ataupun patah hati yang ia rasakan seperti pada umumnya kalau orang putus cinta.

Apakah ini berarti kalau sebenarnya ia tak mencintai Siwon seperti yang ia pikirkan selama ini?

Lalu... siapa orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai?

Bayangan wajah Yunho langsung melintas di benaknya.

Ahhh, Changmin jadi merindukan Yunho, selama di pulau Jeju, Yunho hanya 3 kali menelponnya. Dalam tujuh hari, pria itu hanya meneleponnya tiga kali saja, dan itupun hanya sebentar.

Changmin mulai khawatir, apakah Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan? Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain yang secara perlahan akan menggeser posisinya di dalam hati Yunho...

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Yunho hyung hanya milikku!" teriak Changmin di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya membayangkan kalau kini Yunho hyung-NYA sedang bersama orang lain selain dirinya... Membuka hati dan memberikan ruang untuk orang lain itu seperti yang sudah ia lakukan...

Kedua mata Changmin terbelalak lebar.

"Ya Tuhan...apa yang sudah kulakukan..." Changmin merasakan tangannya gemetar hebat saat ia berusaha menutup mulutnya. Mencegah isak tangis yang akan keluar dari bibirnya membayangkan hal kejam yang sudah ia lakukan pada Hyungnya. Orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"...hyung... _hiks_... maafkan aku..."

**.**

**.**

******HOMIN******

**.**

**.**

Sekarang ini Changmin sedang istirahat di kamarnya, setelah melakukan performance di salah satu acara. Ia berguling di atas tempat tidur besar yang merupakan tempat tidur mereka berdua. Tempat tidur ini... rasanya tak pernah seluas sekarang. Biasanya, meskipun awalnya ia tidur sendiri, saat tengah malam ketika Yunho pulang dari lemburnya, ia akan merasakan hangat dan nyaman karena Yunho akan tidur sambil memeluknya. Dan di pagi harinya, meskipun hari sebelumnya ia merasakan lelah yang amat sangat, namun saat ia terbangun dalam pelukan hangat Yunho, melihat wajah tampan yang sangat ia kasihi, ia akan merasakan beban di hatinya menghilang dan lelah yang ia rasakan langsung sirna.

Changmin akhirnya teringat lagi, ia bisa bertahan dalam beratnya tekanan industri musik selama lima tahun ini adalah karena Yunho selalu berada di sisinya. Meskipun mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berduaan, namun hanya dengan merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho dan melihat wajahnya, cukup untuk menghilangkan lelah yang ia rasakan.

Meskipun kadang mereka tak sempat bertemu sama sekali karena jadwal yang berbenturan, cukup dengan mendengar suara Yunho, hatinya yang gelisah langsung menjadi tenang.

Meskipun kadang Yunho tak menghubunginya, tak mengiriminya pesan sama sekali, namun jika ia mengambil inisiatif untuk menelepon Yunho, pria itu akan langsung menjawabnya dengan penuh antusias dan tak pernah mengakhiri telepon itu kecuali saat ia tahu kalau Changmin mulai lelah dan menyuruhnya tidur.

Dan saat mereka bisa bertatap muka, menghabiskan waktu bersama, Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya mengutarakan semua hal yang meresahkan dan mengganggunya. Lalu dengan sangat lembut, Yunho menenangkannya. Membuat hatinya terasa ringan dan tak memiliki masalah apapun lagi, dan ia bisa kembali semangat menjalani profesi sebagai penyanyi, yang merupakan mimpinya semenjak kecil.

"Yunho..." bisiknya lirih karena hatinya kini terus berteriak memanggil sang belahan jiwa.

Changmin meraih smartphonenya dan menatapbenda mati itu. "Hyung… please hubungi aku..." pinta Changmin lirih.

Dan tepat saat itu smartphonenya bergetar, menandakan ada telepon masuk.

Changmin dengan sigap langsung mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya, namun ia mnghembuskan nafas kecewa saat melihat kalau ternyata yang menelepon itu manajernya. Ada apa lagi maajernya menghubunginya? Bukankah barusan saja ia mengantarkan Changmin pulang kesini?

"Changmin!" panggil managernya dengan suara yang agak...panik dan bingung?

"Ada apa hyung?" balas Changmin malas.

"Aku masih berada di parkiran, dan tadi aku melihat Yunho masuk ke gedung apartement kalin ini. Ia membawa koper dan menggandeng cowok manis!"

Changmin membelalak kaget mendengar ucapan manajernya. Apa? Cowok manis? Changmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya setenang mungkin, dan mencoba meredakan sesak di dadanya. Changmin merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas seketika. _'Tuhan apakah sekarang saatnya karma bagiku?'_ Bisik hatinya perih.

"Changmin? Changmin, apa kau masih di situ?"

Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya, dan mengatur nada suaranya. Hey, ia seorang penyanyi profesional. Ia bisa mengatur suaranya sendiri.

"Ah, begitu ya. Mungkin itu salah satu rekan kerja Yunho. Sudah ya hyung, aku mau istirahat. Aku lelah dan mengantuk."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Changmin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Changminnie? Kau ada di rumah?" seru Yunho yang membuka pintu apartement yang ia tinggali bersama Changmin, dan menemukan kalau lampu menyala terang.

**Degg!**

Jantung Changmin berdetak kuat mendengar suara teriakan Yunho. Yunho sudah pulang... dan kalau benar ucapan manajer hyungnya tadi... apakah Yunho juga membawa cowok manis itu kemari?

Untuk apa?

Apakah untuk... mengenalkan cowok cantik itu padanya?

Mengatakan hal yang sama yang ia katakan dua minggu lalu pada Yunho?

Mengatakan kalau... Yunho kini mulai mencintai cowok manis itu?

Air mata langsung mengalir deras di pipi Changmin tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi.

"Hai baby Changminie, apa ka...bar..." senyum Yunho yang semula merekah lebar langsung berganti dengan raut panik dan khawatir melihat Changmin yang menangis seperti itu. "Baby? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Changmin merasakan Yunho memeluknya dengan erat, dan tangisnya pecah seketika.

"..hyung... _hiks_... _hiks_... Yunho hyung..."

"Ssstt... sudah... hyung ada disini, baby.."

Yunho terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang menenangkan sambil kedua tangannya terus mengusap-usap punggung Changmin yang terguncang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan namun pasti, tangis Changmin mulai mereda. Pikiran Changmin mulai tenang, meskipun hatinya kini terasa sakit dan perih.

"Changminnie, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis, hmm?" bisik Yunho lembut sambil mengusap pipi Changmin yang basah.

Namun Changmin sedang tak ingin menjawabnya. Dan sebaliknya, ia malah bertanya pada hyungnya itu. "Hyung, apa kau akan mengenalkan seseorang padaku?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang datar. _'Lebih_ _cepat, akan lebih baik,_' batinnya perih.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Changmin langsung teringat dengan seseorang, dan ia tersenyum cerah. "Ah! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, baby? Aku memang ingin mengenalkanmu pada sesorang!" ucapnya dengan sangat bersemangat. "Ayo ke depan! Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya!"

_'Hyung, se-semangat itukah kau ingin mengenalkanku pada orang yang merebut cintamu dariku itu?'_ lirih Changmin dalam hatinya.

Dan hati Changmin tak bisa lagi merasa lebih sakit saat ia melihat cowok manis itu. Parasnya cantik dan benar-benar manis. Dengan wajah manis, kulit putih, tubuh langsing dan sepasang mata polosnya, setiap orang yang melihatnya, pasti akan merasa ingin melindungi cowok itu.

_'Tak heran ia bisa merebut perhatian Yunho hyung,'_ batin Changmin miris.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu pada Changmin, sayang." ucap Yunho lembut sambil menggengam tangan cowok manis itu.

Changmin merasakan sengatan rasa nyeri melihat perlakuan Yunho pada cowok itu. Namun ia berusaha bersikap bijak—seperti yang Yunho lakukan padanya saat ia berkata ia mencintai Siwon— dan memberikan senyumnya. "Hai, namaku Changmin."

Cowok manis itu memberikannya pandangan malu-malu dan menunduk dengan imutnya. "H-hai juga. Namaku Jung Taemin. A-aku adik Yunho hyung yang bersekolah di Amerika. S-senang bertemu denganmu, calon kakak ipar."

**.**

**..**

**...**

Changmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia langsung menatap ke arah Yunho, yang memberikan anggukan.

"Changminnie, kau ingat kalau aku pernah berkata aku punya adik yang sangat menggemaskan kan? Ini Taemin, adikku. Dia baru pulang ke Seoul hari ini. Kupikir karena aku hari ini pulang dari Jeju, sekalian saja aku menjemputnya dan kubawa kemari. H-hei baby? A-ada apa?" panik Yunho yang kaget melihat Changmin tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Changmin sendiri langsung merasakan kelegaaan yang besar saat mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho. Saking leganya, ia merasakan lututnya lemas dan tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Mendengar suara Yunho yang di penuhi kepanikan, semua pikiran buruk yang sedari tadi terus menghantuinya langsung menghilang seketika. Dan rasanya ia merasa sangat bodoh karena merasa sakit hati dan cemburu pada... calon adik iparnya sendiri!

"Ahahahahahahahaha... Ya Tuhan... hahahahahahahaha..."

Taemin memandang tak mengerti pada kakaknya. Yunho sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak itu.

"Changminnie.."

Changmin menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum manis. Ia langsung memeluk yunho dengan sangat erat, merasakan kehangatan dari kekasihnya yang membuat seluruh hati dan tubuhnya ikut menghangat.

Di lain pihak, Yunho pun ikut tersenyum merasakan pelukan erat dari kekasihnya. Waktu dua minggu yang ia berikan sudah habis, dan menilik dari pelukan erat Changmin padanya, Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Walaupun Changmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Yunho tahu kalau hati Changmin telah di dapatkannya kembali. Changmin kini telah menjadi miliknya lagi. Ternyata kebesaran cinta mereka tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Selamanya Changmin akan menjadi milik Yunho dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"I love you, Yunho."

"I love you more, Changmin."

**.**

**.**

******HOMIN******

**.**

**.**

Oh, dan satu lagi, karena adiknya sudah pulang ke Seoul, Yunho berencana membagi tugasnya dengan sang adik. Dengan begitu ia akan memiliki waktu lebih banyak dengan Changmin. Selain itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan tubuh Changmin yang merintih penuh nikmat di bawah tubuhnya.

Yunho menyeringai mengingat pengakuan Changmin dua minggu lalu. Dari awal mendengar ucapan Changmin, Yunho tahu kalau kekasihnya itu hanya mengalami cinta sesaat saja. Cinta sesaat yang tumbuh karena Yunho kurang memberikan perhatian pada Changmin, dan mengingat kalau sebenarnya Changmin itu tipe yang manja dan haus kasih sayang, sudah tentu pria itu akan mencari orang yang bisa memberinya perhatian.

Namun bukan berarti ia tak merasa sakit waktu mendengar pengakuan Changmin.

Karena itu, malam ini ia akan membuat Taemin mengerjakan tugas perusahaan di kantornya, dan ia akan memberikan perhatian yang sangat besar pada Changmin hingga kekasihnya itu mungkin besok tak bisa menyanyi karena suaranya habis untuk mendesah, mengerang, melenguh dan berteriak nikmat di bawah tubuhnya.

Yunho menyeringai puas merasakan Changmin yang semakin erat memeluk tubunya. Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******END******

Annyeoong~!

Kali ini Ela balik dengan bawa ff kolaborasiku dengan Rischa_Changminnie, salah satu dongsaeng aku yang juga HoMin Shipper~

Sebenernya si Rischa bikin ini as drabble. Tapi aku keasyikan nambahin di sana sini, malah jadinya oneshot yang lumayan panjang ampe wordcountnya nyampe 3500kata...hahahahaha..

Ah, karena si Rischa ini baru pertama kali nulis, Ela minta tolong kalau kalian berkenan, tinggalkan review kalian yah, biar dia makin semangat bikin ff, jadi ff HoMin makin banyak~

Dan buat para reader sekalian yang sebenernya juga pengen bikin ff, aku bisa kok jadi beta-reader kalian. Dan kayak si Rischa, dia nggak punya akun ffn, jadi sekalian aja aku publish ff collab kita di sini. Kalau berminat, tinggal hubungi aja aku di twitter Ela_JungShim

Salam, HoMin Shipper


End file.
